Pokemon:Kalos Chronicles
by felix the eeveetrainer
Summary: A 21 year old pokemon trainer starts his third pokemon journey on the kalos region. Join him as he makes new friends enemies and most importantly the heart of his lovely zoroark, story will contain lemons in future chapters(F)zoroark x (M)human,(F)gourgeist x (M)human
1. Old Friend New World

**Chapter 1: New Home Old Friends**

**Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon(that's it)**

**Note:There will be lemons in future chapters and there is slight language, read at own risk.**

It was an average day on the kalos region, the pikachu would hop around the trees while little caterpies would burrow on to the fallen trees feeding on its sap oblivious of the other predatory pokemon stalking about to lunch their assault on the little caterpie the pidgeys were started by the sudden barks of a furfrou, the pidgey all flew away in panic not knowing they were never in danger,for this furfrou's attention was all focused on the pokemon battle he was in.

"Okay! furfrou use thunder wave!"

the white dog obeyed its master sending and electric shock towards the opposing gengar on he plain field in front of him.

"Watch out gengar!" the other trainer shouted in hopes of evading the crippling move but to its dismay the bolt was too fast and it gengar flinched in pain as small volts of electricity sparked off him

_Good now he wont be able to use his speed against us..._

_"_furfrou finish this use crunch!" the dog obeyed and charged at the paralyzed gengar

"gengar don't let him get to you use sludge bomb!" the gengar tried to obey his orders but he flinched as its paralysis stun him again. Soon the furfrou struck him with its potent fangs and the gengar fell unconscious.

The surprised gengar trainer returned his pokemon and shouted.

"My, my scarlet! you have gotten strong!"

"Your not too bad yourself Alex" I said as i shook my rival's hand

"Man! what are you feeding your pokemon! he' so strong!" Alex replied hoping id share my secret.

"I've told you a million times Alex its all in the IVs and the egg moves"I answered giving him a proud smile.

"Yeah you and your genetically altered pokemon!"He snarled getting annoyed

"You mean, me and my genetically superior pokemon"I countered with an even bigger grin while petting my furfrou, i sent him back to his pokeball and continued my journey after giving my fer well to my friend.

I looked at myself in a small pond, I was six feet two inches tall, long brown hair, deep brown eyes, nothing interesting besides my 1,000,000 pokemoney suit, it was black and red y matched it with a pair of black jeans and a black fedora, although this was not my only set of clothes as I had another set of clothes and some shorts in my duffle bag, I also carried a cooking pot and few plastic plates and utensils. Like my mother always said, "Better to be prepared than sorry". I returned my pokeball to my trainers belt were all my other six pokemon lie in wait.

After thirty minutes of walking through route 22 I arrived at Santalune City, there I made my way to my childhood friend's house, I knocked on the door two times and after a few seconds my friend opened up.

"How are you Anthony?" I asked while offering him a handshake

He accepted and replied back "I've been fine scarlet, are you ready for our pokemon journey?"

"Hell Yeah!" I answered with absolute motivation.

Funny Ive been on pokemon journey's before, Ive been in Unova and Hoen my home country were I met Anthony in trainer's school and later stopped seeing each other after graduation since he left with his family to Kalos and I left to Unova to accomplish my dream of becoming a professional pokemon breeder now here we are about to make our own journey together.

"Good then let me introduce you my partner pokemon, Kabochahime the gourgeist" He introduced, the pumpkin pokemon stepped in front of me only four inches shorter than me.

"Whoa! she's a tall gourgeist, it must be very strong!"I commented

"Why thank you~" she replied catching me off guard

"GAH! S-she can talk!"I stumbled and fell on my back sweat dropped and helped me back on my feet.

"You do know most ghost types talk right?"asked Anthony raising a my pride I answered back in my defense.

"S-she yust caught me off guard..."

"Yeah sure she did" He replied while kabochahime giggled

I decided to change the theme and asked"Are we going now?"

"Yeah let me get my bag and my belt, Oh and aren't you going to challenge the city's gym leader?"

_Wait gym leader?_

"Theirs a gym in this city?"I asked

"Yeah its by the main fountain, ill take you there" He generously offered

"Sweet thanks man" I answered with a smile as he lead the way

_I should ask him the type of pokemon ill face there..._

"Hey Anthony would you mind telling me the type of the gym?"I asked while kabochahime smiled and replied"Its a bug type gym"

I grinned _this should be easy..._

A while later we arrived at the bug type gym and quickly found Viola whom happen to be the gym leader she kindly let us all tried intimidating me but I quickly replied that only a salamance, gyarados or arcanine could intimidate quickly took the reference to their abilities and she positioned herself at the other side of the large gym similar to the one in unova. Anthony and kabochahime sit down at the bleachers by the side of the battle field as viola and me prepared each other.

"The battle will be with two pokemon, only the challenger may switch pokemon"the referee announced while holding two white flags in the air.

"Begin"He shouted as both me and viola sent out our pokemon

"Go! Surskit!"

"Go!Furfrou!"

She smiled as our pokemon materialized._ why would she smile?,unless..._

_"_Hey furfrou watch out I think shes planing something" furfrou nodded and kept his serious expression.

"surskit lets start off with a quick attack!"

quickly surskit rushed at blinding speed tacking furfrou, he stood in place barely flinching from the move.

_Good with his ability fur coat all physical attacks against him are basically useless_

"Furfrou now's your chance! use crunch!". Furfrou quickly attacked the surskit that was in point blank range. Unable to dodge in time surskit was struck by the vicious attack barely being able to stand viola decided to change tactics and ordered surskit to attack with bubble from afar successfully hitting furfrou doing more damage than her last furfrou looked ready for more.

_That surskit is too fast hitting it again will prove almost impossible now that she wont repeat her last mistake,unless I can it it with thunder wave i wont be able to have a clear shot and if I try hitting it now and fail she will be aware of said move...what can I do?_

_wait that's it! she will eventually make a mistake or come to me! now yust wait..._

_"_Surskit use bubble one more time!" with her new order surskit assaulted furfrou from afar again, this time furfrou flinched as the attacks were getting to gave me a look of confusion as if telling me 'Why are we not attacking?'

"Yust wait furfrou..."He nodded and kept his signature serious dog expression.

Cocky viola ordered surskit to use water spurt on the field so that battlefield would become wet and furfrou's movement could be furthermore crippled.

But I smiled at this for once surskit touched the ground it would be over for him.

*splash*

"Now furfrou thunder wave at the water!" Furfrou obeyed and shot the electric volts at the water which conducted them toward surskit tried to evade but the volts followed and he was struck. He flinched as sparks flew off his skin.

"surskit!" she worriedly called

"Now furfrou! Finnish him! use body slam" furfrou charged at the paralyzed surskit and slammed his whole body at surskit making it faint"

"Surskit return"she said as she returned surskit to its pokeball "but can you defeat my next pokemon! Go vivilon!"

With that she sent out vivilon the mothpokemon?

_Nice,now I have to deal with a colorfull mothra,too bad godzilla's not here...but I have an idea..._

_"_Furfrou come back!" I withdrew furfrou and sent out my secret weapon...

"Go! Magicarp!" And with that a familiar orange fish materialized only this time it was not splashing.

"Really a magicarp? you really are insane" she commented "well makes our job easier, vivilon get in close and use tackle!" she ordered and vivilon quickly attempted a tackle on magicarp

I smiled.

"Lets Finnish this in one move magicarp! Use Flamethrower!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed not knowing that the opposing magicarp had actually used flamethrower, she kept laughing until she saw the deep red flame coming from magicarp's mouth scorching her vivilon and effectively putting it out of battle.

Mouth agape she asked 'H-how!?" I only smiled and jumped saying "Yeah Nuclear Breath!" she stayed there speechless.

Soon magicarp's form turned white and he changed into a shiny zoroark

"Good job mistress" I said brofisting her

"Its always a pleasure master~yust don't make me turn into magicarp again, I know you keep him at the back of the team so id change to him you bastard"

"It was a zoroark...a Fucking ZOROARK! you bastard! you fucking noob I hate you!" viola raged as Anthony and kabochahime laughed and mistress giggled as I walked down to viola were she gave me the bug badge.

"Look sorry for my words I-

I cut her off and said "Your not the first and its understandable" I smiled and shook her hand.I turned around about to leave when viola poked me and asked

"Can I take a picture of you and your zoroark, I've never seen a shiny zoroark before an~

again I cut her off "Its fine"

After few shots and saying our goodbyes we all left the gym and made started our long journey towards route 4 on the way Anthony asked me "You never told me you still had Her around"

"Shes my first pokemon off course im having her around" I logically replied

"Well be careful she might get jealous bite off someone's finger again"He gave me a worried look and I told him"She was yust a zorua by then ,shes grown up now don't worry"

"I hope your right" he replied

I kept staring at the sunset while hearing the giggles of mistress as kabochahime sensually stroked Anthony's chest slowly lowering her pink arms down to his crotch.

"Please get a room" I stated sarcastically, making Anthony blush. Mistress came up to me and whispered to my ear "you want them to get a room so we can be all alone, you pervert"

I blushed but kept my cool and followed with her teasing act "only if you moan my name as we dance~"I winked, now was her turn to blush while kabochahime and Anthony laughed.

_I have a feeling this is going to be a wild journey..._

_**A/N: Now how's that for a first chapter eh? well comment suggestions, below and also try to judge my English as best as you can I really want to learn more but its my second language and I might not notice a few mistakes. Will there be lemon in chapter 2? wait to find out next time!**_


	2. Old Enemies

**Old Enemies:**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait...**

We continued our path to route 4 heading directly to Lumiose City, I admired the scenery it was amazing, there were farms, tourists and pokemon along the way but what cached my eye the most was the large amount of bird pokemon migrating at this time of the year,it was completely splendid.

We decided to stop and make camp near a small clearing, there was not any dangerous wild pokemon close by so it seemed safe, or so we thought.

"Hey anthony, want to train a with me?" I asked my friend

"Sure" he replied in a quiet tone

"Is something wrong bro?"

"No its just that your Gothitelle is looking at me funny...and I don't like it"

"Um...Anthony"

"What?" he responded slightly annoyed

"I don't have a Gothitelle..."

Our eyes went wide and we remained in silence looking at each other, Anthony occasionally glancing behind me. I grew nervous as the moments passed.

_A wild Gothitelle...this could be dangerous..._

I got tired of waiting and reached for my pokeball belt, when I felt something cold and hard poke the back of my head.(_its not what you think perverts)_

"Don't even Think about it, one move and your brains will be all over this floor...now turn around nice and slow."

I saw Anthony nod and smile so I trusted him and turned around as instructed.

I felt like panicking but I remained with self control until I saw him, a team aqua grunt along with a gothitelle. My eyes widened in horror. H_-how could they be here?!_

"Now hand over the stone kid and nobody gets hurt" he said pointing his gun at me.

"I don't know what your talking about" I replied with honesty

"Look ive got no time to play, you better hand it over or me and my friends will have to force you to"

I then noticed he was accompanied by four more grunts, I froze not having a clue of what to do.

_Are we going to die like this?..._

"Don't worry we got your stone..."Anthony said as he threw out a smoke bomb right at the grunts face. The grunts were all momentarily stunned by it so we quickly got our bags and made a run for it.

"Nice one Anthony!" I congratulated as we ran through the woods, we both sent our main pokemon out Kabochahime and mistress.

"Miss me sca-aa!"

"No time, run!" I pulled her while running

After a while I stopped and soon my friends did so too. Anthony gave me a confused but still sat down

"I think we lost them" I said tiredly

"Yeah" both Anthony and kabochahime mimicked

"If team aqua is here then they must have found something to control kyogre or worse..."I said with anxiety

"And if they came in, team magma is probably here too, scarlet stay here and hide Ill go an inform the officers about this." Anthony said as he grabbed onto kabochahime.

"No your not"

"Yes I am, ill be faster, and if I remember correctly you left skarmory in your sisters care so ill go" He quickly took off in kabochahime as to avoid any arguments

_Bastard..._

"What now master?" mistress asked

"I don't know, and don't call me master you're a free pokemon"

"Oh so I can leave you?"

"Um yes..."

"Then ill go, make my own pack~" she said with a smile while slowly walking away

I just stood there speechless.

_She's leaving me behind, no goodbyes?_

"W-why are you leaving me?" I asked a little hurt.

She turned around and smiled.

"What? you need me?~" she said in a teasing tone

With that look on her face I realized she was just playing with me, and to it I smiled in relief. She came close to me and whispered.

"If you ever dare again to think im leaving you behind like this, I swear I will have your balls for dinner"

"Well then I do still believe you want to leave me, Oh poor me" I joked while giving her a wink.

She blushed and retreated a few steps back." Your a pervert scarlet" she said crossing her arms looking the other way.

I laughed, but soon I noticed a familiar outline in front of us...a Gothitelle.

_Oh shit._

Her eyes turned bright blue and as much as I wanted to look away her influence made me drowsy...

_Hypnosis..._

I stumbled back and felt mistress putting me down softly on the floor, everything went dark and my consciousness faded away...

**Mistress's POV:**

I put scarlet down gently on the ground, he had fallen for her hypnosis. I brought out my claws and glared in rage at the Gothitelle

_No one touches my master!_

I quickly dashed towards her readying my nightslash attack, she stayed still so I took my chance and tried slashing her with my claws but suddenly her eyes went blue again and in an instant I felt my body move slower and slower and as much as I wanted to hit her my newly increased weight made me trip, I saw her laugh to herself and it just filled me with even more rage, I made a dash towards her again but I noticed the faster I wanted to run the slower I got, that's when I realized, she had used trick room...

"Ill admit I expected more out of the carrier's personal bitch" she spat out to me

I wanted to scream to make her eat those words but I decided to stay still...

_Focus girl she just wants to get to you..._

I kept my cool just like scarlet teached me to in these situations, I straightened up and said.

"I'm barely just starting, and ill warn you if you only have those little tricks up your sleeve, then you might as well and give up and flee while you can"

_Cause when im done with you, your going to wish you were dead..._

She laughed and said "Try me you little toy"

She suddenly spawned lightning bolts and lunched them at me, unable to quickly move I was fiercely struck by them, I groaned in pain feeling the immense power behind that move. I tried retaliating using a dark pulse but she teasingly sidestepped it as if to annoy me more. She lunched another thunderbolt at me and again I was hit by it, this time I let know my pain when I was struck as I flinched even more falling to my knees. She walked in close and used a brick break move on me. This time I fell down with a scream almost loosing myself. But I would not surrender, I slowly came back to my knees. She walked in front of me and said

"Not so strong are you now foxy?" she laughed and looked at the stars, for a moment she seemed puzzled but then she looked at me in shock

"Your not dying today...which means..."

"Five turns bitch"

Her eyes turned wide as I quickly slashed her with my nightslash across the face multiple times until she feel down, but her rest was far from over as I pounced on her slashing her uncontrollably like a beast, all I wanted was her blood I wanted her dead, but I felt something stop me...

_What would scarlet think of me if I killed her, he would be afraid disgusted..._

I decided to stop my assault, and left her bloody body on the floor, she was alive but would need medical attention. I decided to rest near scarlet's sleeping body as my wounds were hurting and I was feeling tired. I waited until I saw a big bearded team aqua man he returned the Gothitelle and made his way to us. I quickly stood up and growled at him not to get any closer. but he just stayed there and said

"The carrier will have to hand over the stone soon or else ill make sure that all of hoen face my wrath as I Neptune the new team aqua leader have control over the sea overlord Kyogre...I leave with this fair warning come with the stone to sea spirits den in seven days or I swear I will sink his home to the bottom of the ocean!"

I stayed there speechless as he left.

_Hoen will sink?_ I questioned myself.

Out of nothing I heard sirens in the distance meaning the officers were close. I decided to lay next to scarlet, hugging him I closed my eyes and thought

_Ive got a lot to explain later...but for now...I enjoy._

**A/N: So that's chapter 2 hope you all liked it, remember to PM me any requests or advice you have as it will help me improve.(yes taking requests now) Ill try to update on a weekly basis from now since ive got allot more free time. Thank you guys for the reviews allot and see ya all in chapter 3, I promise its going to be MEGA!**

.


End file.
